Lucille
Lucille is an American indie horror game. It is developed and published by Oni Games, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD 201?. Synopsis A normal man goes to his girlfriend's house as he discovers something sinister. Characters Main *'Henry Stone' (voiced by James Rallison) - a college student who goes to his girlfriend's house, discovering that she is a vampire. Supporting *'V' (voiced by Mark Fischbach) - a mysterious figure who calls Henry, aiding him. *'Jessica Moore' (voiced by Malinda Kathleen Reese) - Henry's best friend who develops a crush on him. * Antagonists *'Lucille Van Beck' (voiced by Jaiden Dittfach) - a vampire who aims to eat Henry by pretending to be his girlfriend. *'Carl Van Beck' (voiced by Brian Hull) - Lucille's father who is also a vampire, aiding her, being the most powerful of them. *'Teressa Van Beck' (voiced by Madison Brunoehler) - Lucille's mother who is also a vampire, being able to shapeshift into a bat. *'Luke Van Beck' (voiced by Seán McLoughlin) - Lucille's brother who is described as extremely psychopathic. *'Jeeves' (voiced by Ian Hecox) - the Van Becks' butler who is also a vampire. *'Selene' (voiced by Anna Brisbin) - the Van Becks' gardener. *'Sparky' - the Van Becks' dog. Items Quotes *'Lucille:' Hey, Henry! *'Henry:' Hi. So, this is your house? *'Lucille:' Yes, come in. (he does so as her family is shown eating) *'Carl:' Hey, sweetie. Is this the man you have been speaking about? *'Lucille:' Yes, it is. Henry these are my parents and my brother. *'Henry:' Hi people... *'Luke:' Sup? *'Henry:' Doing good. *'Carl:' Come in, have a seat. So how's school? *'Lucille:' School was good. * * ---- *'V:' Psst. *'Henry:' Who the fuck are you? *'V:' Can't tell. Just call me V. *'Henry:' What do you want, V? *'V:' To help you. Don't trust them. *'Henry:' Who? *'V:' The Van Becks. *'Henry:' What?! They seem nice! Maybe not the dog... *'V:' That's what they want you to think. That’s what they did to me in 1987. *'Henry:' Huh? 1987? *'V:' They’re vampires. (Henry starts laughing) * ---- *'Henry:' Jessica, this may sound weird but can you go to the Van Beck house and drop off a lighter? *'Jessica:' Why? *'Henry:' This may sound weird, but my girlfriend and her family are vampires and they are trying to kill me. (she gasps in shock) *'Jessica:' Are you joking? *'Henry:' Do you think I'm joking? *'Jessica:' Can't tell. You sound serious, but it sounds so crazy. *'Henry:' I’m absolutely not joking! I swear! *'Jessica:' I believe you. * Trivia *The developers reveal the plot is slightly based on Get Out. *Each antagonist has a second form, for example: **Lucille gets lit on fire, being on fire for the rest of the game until her death. **Carl wears armor for the rest of the game. **Teressa becomes a half-bat. **Luke gets heavily deformed, having a twisted smile on his face for the rest of the game. **Selene gets covered in plants. **Jeeves has a hole in his forehead. *Nemo from Lucid and the the studio's mascot Hiroyo Oni have cameo appearances as pictures.